User talk:Viceroy Hill
Editing In-universe sections, like the "history" portions of the mission articles, should be written in past tense and avoid descriptions of gameplay mechanics. - Meco (talk, ) 02:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Please familiarize yourself with the using names and nouns policy. - Meco (talk, ) 16:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to second these requests. Zeta1127,89thLegion 03:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you guy best the wings of liberty campaign at least 15 more times on brutal before editing?(Viceroy Hill 03:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC)) :Is this some kind of generic insult? That would require waiting months, if not years, before making any edits. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::If you would do a better job, we wouldn't be talking to you, Viceroy Hill. Zeta1127,89thLegion 16:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :If I had StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty I would, if you notice I almost never add content unless it is for StarCraft and/or StarCraft: Brood War. I primarily fix spelling and grammar mistakes. Zeta1127,89thLegion 04:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) More on Editing Please be more careful when editing. You need to follow some policies properly: *Referencing, learn more from the link. Visit the citation index to learn how to reference missions. **This is an example of how not to reference: The zerg captured Kerrigan, but rather than killing her, they placed her within a chrysalis to infest her. In Kerrigan the Zerg knew she was needed to prevent a horrible future which both Protoss and Zerg are destroyed by the hybrids.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. **The information about the future did not come from the Agent of the Swarm mission. You not only didn't reference the information, you "broke" the Agent of the Swarm reference too. *Naming policy: You're reversing this policy. Proper nouns (like Raiders of Raynor's Raiders) need to be capitalized. Species names (eg zerg) and most unit names (those that aren't ships) should not be capitalized. *Variant information: Please do not include variant information unless it's in the gameplay section of a mission. For instance, do not refer to the dark templar being rescued in Maw of the Void outside of that article's gameplay section because that's an optional objective and there's no guarantee that Raynor's Raiders actually rescued them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) And more. #Optional objectives should not be presented as actually having been completed. We cannot confirm this canonically since Blizzard has made no indication of such... yet. Don't do it again. #Do not add unremarkable quotations to articles. #Characters should not be referred to by their first names except to alleviate confusion (for example: referring to both Arcturus and Valerian Mengsk in the same paragraph.) Tychus Findlay should almost never be referred to as just "Tychus" outside of quotations. - Meco (talk, ) 20:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Saying "look here" in the edit comment is insufficient. You must properly reference within the article itself. - Meco (talk, ) 18:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Names of species, like "zerg", "protoss", and "terran" are considered common nouns on this wiki. Amongst other things, this means something like "zerg" is not capitalized in the middle of a sentence. - Meco (talk, ) 20:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Strike n+1 Right. You will reply here confirming you have read the above messages, read the linked to policies, and understand how to implement those policies. If you do not understand how to implement them, you will ask here for clarification. Further violations will result in blocks. - Meco (talk, ) 22:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) If I do not immediately see the contribution to the mind control article gain a reference, in-universe wording, and proper capitalization, you will be gone for the next month. - Meco (talk, ) 03:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) One more chance. If you want your editing privileges restored you will read through the policies, the suggestions previously posted on this talk page, and ask on this talk page for the clarification that you so obviously need. Once you have done that, I will unblock you. But if this happens again the perma-block will stay. - Meco (talk, ) 23:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay you win. I'll obey your policies and of course take only good advices. Also all editors want to see how much health points increased when a unit get an armor upgrade and also on the dark Templar page admit the dark Templar wore unique armor and capes.(Viceroy Hill 23:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC)) The effects the WoL laboratory research have on the upgrades has been duly noted. Compare how you added that tidbit in compared to my correction. We also already acknowledge there are multiple Dark Templar clans/tribes. There are, apparently, at least three; what you added said there were only two. In any case, the minutiae on aesthetic differences was not notable in the Dark Templar article. On another note, when describing the cultural group, it's "Dark Templar". When describing the unit, it's "dark templar". I'm going to unblock you. I suggest taking it slow; take it even slower when making lore edits. If you're not sure about something: ask. I'm expecting fewer but better edits this time round. - Meco (talk, ) 02:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Achievements When adding achievements to article, please use the actual achievement article templates. See template: Achievements to find the templates. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC)